The present invention relates to a retention structure for a fastener and in particular to a retention structure that retains fasteners with a spring-loaded holding arm.
It is well known to use fasteners for connecting a trim panel to an inner panel of a vehicle. One common type of fastener is the xe2x80x9cChristmas-treexe2x80x9d type fastener. This type of fastener is attached to the trim panel at the site where the trim panel is manufactured. Once attached, the trim panel and fasteners may be shipped to a different location where assembly of the trim panel and fasteners onto the vehicle takes place. During shipment the fasteners may fall off the trim panel and cannot be reinserted into the trim panel because the retention force is lost. The advantages of pre-assembling the trim panel and fasteners are not realized.
The inventors of the present invention have recognized these and other problems associated with conventional retention structures for fasteners. To this end, the inventors have developed a retention structure comprising a retainer housing defined by a first sidewall, a second sidewall, a back wall, and a base. The first sidewall, the second sidewall and the back wall extend from a substrate to the base. The retention structure further comprises an insertion slot, a retention portion, and a holding arm.
In another embodiment of the invention, a retention structure comprises a retainer housing defined by a first sidewall, a second sidewall, a back wall, a base. The first sidewall, the second sidewall and the back wall extend from the substrate to the base. The base includes an insertion slot and a retention portion. The retention portion includes at least one cutout on the base of the retainer housing.
In another embodiment of the invention, a fastener assembly comprises a substrate, a retainer housing defined by a first sidewall, a second sidewall, a back wall and a base, and a holding arm attached to the retainer housing. The first sidewall, the second sidewall and the back wall extend from the substrate to the base. The base includes an insertion slot and a retention portion. The retention portion includes at least one cutout on the base of the retainer housing